Decidedly Defiant
by RoonilFreakin'Wazlib
Summary: Lily Evans didn't think that James Potter could get any more intolerable. But that was until he began spouting chat up lines every minute of the day. She decided she would remain unfazed; she would be decidedly defiant. J/L centric mini one-shots.
1. Just The Beginning

**A/N: I've read countless Jily fics - a few admittedly similiar to this one - and I just thought that I'd have a go at writing my own. All the chapters will be rather short (approx. 200 words) and will be based around James' attempts to woo Lily. I found the majority of the chat up lines on the internet, so please bear that in mind. The chapters are in chronological order and take place within the constraints of their seventh year, and I'm not entirely sure how many chapters there will be.. This is in response to the OTP Boot Camp Challenge, and there _should_ be 50.. but we'll see. I'm rambling now anyway.. Oh, and anything you recognise as JKR's is JKR's, so I shall not be taking any credit.**

* * *

I, Lily Evans, am done with one James Potter. Completely and utterly done. Just when he becomes the slightest bit tolerable, he goes and ruins it for himself. I wish he'd just stop with those bloody chat up lines.

If this is his brilliant attempt to woo me, he's certainly not succeeding.

"Hey, Evans!" James called from across the common room, beckoning one of his long fingers.

Oh good Godric.

I simply stared him down until he stopped beckoning, hoping he'd go away. A stupid thought really, thinking James Potter would give in. I must be barmy.

But you know what he did? He came over anyway. Even after I'd given him the cold shoulder. Could the boy not see I was obviously engrossed in a conversation with Marlene? Admittedly we were discussing how much I loathed him, but it was a topic that really couldn't be interrupted.

Manners, that's what he needs.

"Lily, were you arrested earlier?" he asked.

What is he even on about? I swear to Merlin he's mental.

"Er.. what?"

"I said 'were you arrested-'"

"I heard what you said, Potter. What are you getting at?"

He stepped a little closer, and shrugged simply. "It's got to be illegal to look that good."

That boy left a bitter taste in my mouth. Wait, no, not bitter. Acrid.

So, naturally, he only had himself to blame when my Transfiguration book happened to collide with the side of his head.


	2. Painful Suggestions

I don't know whether it was the fact that I was agitated about the Charms exam, or whether I was just in a foul mood, but I don't think I've found James Potter quite as irritating as I did today.

"Lily," James whispered from two desks across.

Naturally, I ignored him. He knew better than to try and distract me in an exam.

"Oi, Evans," he said, a little louder this time, earning half-amused, half-annoyed looks from the majority of the class.

I bit onto my lip, holding back a retort. I swear, if I failed that exam, that boy wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"Evans!"

"What do you want?" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"I was just wondering.. did it hurt?"

Irritated, I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly.

"When you fell from heaven, it must have hurt, no?"

"A little, but what you're getting from me after this exam will hurt a lot more."

I swear, he turned white as a sheet.


	3. Breathless

It seems relentless. I can't even have an afternoon by the lake with my friends anymore without him tainting my day in one way or another.

As Marlene, Alice, and myself were sat by the lake, a breathless James Potter made an appearance. The only highlight of the situation was seeing him dishevelled and possibly experiencing heart palpitations from lack of oxygen.

"Hey - Lily. I - need - to - ask - you - something," he panted, sucking in deep lungfuls of air between every word.

"What is it, Potter?"

After steadying his breathing a little more, he finally spoke again.

"Are you tired?"

"I don't have any time for your games," I groaned, shooting glares at Alice and Marlene when they began to smirk.

Despite my dismissal, he continued. "I just assumed you would be: you've been running through my mind all day."

Admittedly, they were improving slightly. But they were still utterly pointless.

"You may leave now."

"But if I leave, how am I supposed to use my chat up lines on you?"

"But if you stay, how am I supposed to refrain from gouging your eyes out with my wand?"

Needless to say he didn't stick around much longer.


	4. Alphabet

"Ah, Lily. I assume you'll be coming to the party tonight, yes? After all, all my best students will be there," Professor Slughorn grinned, crossing his arms across his expansive waistline.

I smiled sweetly as I made my way towards the door. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Sir," I replied, looking behind as I exited the room.

Without warning, I collided with something. Stumbling backwards, I readied myself to fall but was soon caught by a pair of hands. Looking up to thank my saviour, my expression of immense gratitude soon turned sour.

"Oh, it's you."

James cocked an eyebrow. "I would have thought someone who could be sprawled on the floor right now would be a little more grateful, don't you, Evans?"

I stared at him blankly and wriggled out of his grasp.

"Well, thank you, then, I guess," I shrugged. "Er, I better be going."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

Hesitantly, I made her way from the scene and down the empty corridor. Upon almost reaching the end, I turned around, confused.

"Hey, Potter."

"Mm?"

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked curiously.

"What- Oh, yeah," he said enthusiastically. "I almost forgot."

Silently, I waited for an explanation.

"There's twenty-one letters in the alphabet, right?"

I stared at him, bemused. He had to be joking.

But before I could answer he threw his hands up in faux-realisation.

"Well, this is embarrassing," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I must have forgotten 'U, R, A, Q, T'."

It took me a few seconds before I exhaled in exasperation.

"Sod off, Potter."

He laughed a little for a few moments. "I hope you're excited for tonight."

I looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

He snorted. "You don't think I'm capable of being accepted into the Slug Club?"

Under normal circumstances, I adored Professor Slughorn. He was a brilliant; a top bloke. But in that moment, I couldn't have loathed him more.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, guys! I just want to thank all the people that have read and followed this story. Admittedly, it's only a few, but it' means the world to me, it truly does. However, I think a sneaky review is in order? I'd really appreciate hearing what you think of my writing.**


	5. Love At First Sight

"Potter, will you please just stop pacing and get on with it?"

"Well, if you don't get it already then maybe I won't bother."

I rolled my eyes. He was insufferable.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you believe in love at first sight?"

Just as I opened my mouth to reply, he interjected.

"Or would you like me to walk by again?"

Shaking my head, I ate another spoonful of porridge.

"You just keep pacing and I'll tell you when it works."

"So you're saying it will work eventually?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Merlin, the boy is deluded.

"No, I'm just thinking that you might get tired and give up."

Scowling, he walked off.

"The Ice Queen isn't melting any time soon then?" Marlene asked, a smirk evident on her lips.

"She's not even thawed."


	6. Almost Considerations

"Evening, Evans."

"What do you want, Black?" I asked, keeping my eyes trained on the tome in my lap.

He shrugged. "I was just wondering if you were ever going to give in to temptation."

I cocked an eyebrow and directed my attention towards him. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, when are you eventually going to give James a break and just go on a date with him?"

I stroked my chin thoughtfully for a few seconds before answering. "Never."

"Merlin, Evans, you're a determined broad, aren't you?"

"Oh yes."

"Just think about it then, okay?"

Exhaling, I laid my book down on the table in front of me. "Fine, I'll think about it."

Sirius cracked a grin. "You're a star."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head. "I sure am, now bugger off."

"What are you two talking about?" James asked, bouncing down the stairwell, a grin set on his face.

Why he's so blooming happy all the time is beyond me, it's like he's under the effects of a permanent Cheering Charm.

"Just telling Evans, here, that she's a star," said Sirius, sending me a wink.

"She sure is," grinned James, looking almost.. proud?

He stood grinning like an idiot for a few moments before turning to me and catching my gaze.

"Yes, Potter?"

"If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand."

I didn't even know how to react this time. They were getting cheesier and cheesier. What would I think of this if not find it hilarious?

"Seriously?"

"Deadly."

I wrinkled my nose and turned to Sirius. "I'm not even considering it."


End file.
